Sick Crush Little Bro
by Quantum27
Summary: Tails is sick, Vanilla and Cream are coming over to babysit. Sonic is not helpful with teasing, and Tails needs a mountain of handkerchiefs. Based on a RP between me and Skye Prower 2016- TailsxCream Basically I took our RP and spruced it up. T 'cause I'm paranoid. Tiny bit Sonamy


It was a slow day in the Mystic Ruins well besides, um, "ACHOO!"

The young Tails "Miles" Prower was sitting on the couch in a nest of blankets, his face was flushed and there were several empty tissue boxes surrounding him. He was sick, unfortunately. Sonic and Amy came in the room, already in conversation, while Tails was messing with a rubix cube.

"Sonic, we can't leave Tails here alone. Not while he's sick," Amy said sadly, looking to the young fox.

"I'll call someone to watch him for us," Sonic dials, the phone on the dining room living room's coffee table.

"Hello?" Vanilla said.

"Hey! Vanilla! Would you mind coming over to watch Tails?"said with his usual smile.

"Watch Tails?" That kid could build a plane let alone take care of himself, so why did she need to watch him? Surly Sonic trusted the young one on his own?

"Yeah, little bro is sick, and Amy and I were hoping to go to Twinkle Park or somethin', you 'kay with that?" the hedgehog replied simply.

"Oh, of course, I'm sure Cream would love to come over!" _And I'm sure someone else would too…_ Sonic thought looking to the young two tailed fox genius.

"Great! Come in about half an hour." The hedgehog dramatically put the phone back on the table. "Who'd 'ou call, Sonic...?" Tails coughed from the couch. He had put his rubix cube on the table with frustration.

"Vanilla and Cream. They're gonna watch over you for us," Sonic smiled.

Tails blushed upon the mention of Cream. The pink hedgehog took notice of this. "Ooh! Does little Tails have a crush?" cooed Amy

"No! I down 'ave a crush!" he replied agitating his stuffy nose, while waving his arms.

"Aww, Sonikku, remember when we were that little and I had a crush on you?"

Sonic laughed, "More like an obsession! Glad now that we've gotten older that's changed." leaving out the unheard, 'And crushing me with hammers, and threats, and-' he wasn't thinking that before going on a date.

"Swo, 'ere are you goin'?" asked Tails, a curious look on his tired face.

"Twinkle Park. Cute Couple get in free," he cast a wink to Amy " so remember that if you hook up with Cream."

"Swanic!"he nearly yelled. They sighed. "Okay, sorry." Sonic said.

"Gwood." Tails said through his stuffy nose, before blowing on one of his tissues. During this though, Tails relizing that maybe they're right.

"Bwut, mawbe your right... I gwuess I do have a tiny crush."

"Ha! I knew once you did!" Sonic said jumping off the floor, then landing silently and donning a serious face, "But make sure Vanillas okay with you guys dating or anything, Cream's not turning 13 for awhile, and just because you are 13 dosen't mean you can't do anything like dating a twelve year old."

"Swanic! I said I had a cwush, not that-" he broke off into coughing

Amy smiled, and turned to her overly animated partner, "Yes it is a crush Sonic, not an undying love confession."

Before Sonic could say anything there was a knock at the door. "That must be them," Sonic said,jumping up to answer. "Hi, Mr. Sonic!"a calm happy voice called out.

"Cream! How many times have I told you to just call me Sonic?" The azure hedgehog said before giving the young girl a hug.

"Hello Sonic, Amy, Tails." Vanilla nodded to them all in a motherly way.

"Hi, Vanwilla, Hi Cweam." said the sick mobian wiping his nose on another tissue.

"Hey Cream! Where's Cheese?" Sonic asked noticing the young rabbit's usual companion gone.

"Amy, Cheese is at the Chao Garden visiting some friends." "Okay. Take good care of Tails for us, okay?" Sonic asked then silently gave the young fox a thumbs up. Tails rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing,Mr- I mean, Sonic." Cream said, for once trying not calling him Mr. Sonic. The blue blur grabbed his date and rushed out of the door. "Hm, That Sonic never slows down." Vanilla said with a small frown.

"'Dats Swanic." said the fox while proceeding to go deeper in his blanket nest.

"Tails have you ate lunch yet?" Vanilla said suddenly.

"No?" Tails said confused at the sudden question.

"Good, We haven't either, Cream why don't you keep Tails company while I go make some mac and cheese?"

"Of Course Mom!" Cream replied with her usual calm smile. She then went over and sat next to Tails, "You feeling sick, Tails?" Despite the question's answer being obvious the fox answered anyway.

"Ywea...Achoo!" He sneezed hard, his head aching from it. "Ah,...Ow," He said, rubbing his head."Here, Lemme adjust the pillow good, like mother does, there!" she said fluffing one of the pillows behind him.

"Cweam, I- were good friends right?" the young mobian asked suddenly feeling bold.

"Of Course... why woodn't we be?"

"Just, I - whink that we could- Acchoo!"

"Oh dear. That was an awful sneeze, lemme get some tissues, or toilet paper or something."

Tails frowned as she hurried out the room, "Dawm it," then proceeding to look embarrassed said to himself, "Sworry Swanic... No cwursing." Once Cream came back, Tails blew his nose and was able to speak clearly for the moment. This time, he said to himself he was going to succeed in speaking what he wants to tell her."I, Cweam, I jwust have a, um yuknowcwushonyouswincefworeverandiwannaswtartarealshonshipwithyouonceyouturn13!" he rushed out in a flurry of words.

"What?" a concerned look coming over the young girl's face.

"I," he took a deep breath, "I wanna- I have a crush on you!"

Cream's eyes widened in surprise."Really...? You do? So do I!" Cream admits, hugging Tails around his neck gently, kissing his cheek."Wy, the way, when do you 'urn 13?"

"She turns 13 in two months!"

"Vanilla!?" "Mom!?" the two young mobians called in surprise.

"Come on, lunch is ready." she said with a smile, "Oh and also, you have my permission to start dating!"

The two young ones started in wonder, so much was happening

"Achooo!"

"Tissue Tails?" Tails smiled and blew his nose. They walked to the kitchen. Everything was going great, despite the sneezes and such. Afterall young love tends to have something go wrong, nothing is ever truly perfect. Yet to the two young mobians this was perfect, and was going to be perfect for a long time.


End file.
